Let's Save Wally!
by LynAndAnnie
Summary: Lyn and Annie ae heading home from school whenthey are zapped into the Young Justice universe! With a chance to save Wally will they be able to? And will they come back home? I think the ships will pretty much be maunly Spitfire and a teensy-weensy bit of Chalant. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is Lyn here and today we have ths epic new story! Well, probably not actually epic, but still.**

 **Do I actually have to put a disclaimer? I mean, I'm totally _writing_ on _here_ because Iown Young Justice. If you couldn't tell that was sarcasam, then I'm assuming you are a fres clone of Superman.**

 **So please just be honest about what you think! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lyn Diane McClith and Annie Roslin Slater were walking out of their school, eyes glued to a screen shoved between them. On it was the very last episode of Young Justice, "Endgame".

"I so wish we could have brought Wally back! I still think he's just trapped in the speedforce or something though." Lyn hissed, trying to keep others from hearing them. It was common knowledge that the two were obsessed with Young Justice but the electronic they were using was not exactly allowed so they hushed up.

"I know right?! That was so unfair that they canceled it to! So unfair!" Annie said loud, completely neglecting the fact that she should remain quiet.

"I mean, he can't even come back yet! And DC has a death grip on the show so if it got cancelled, it's staying canceled!" Lyn exclaimed as they rounded the corner to the front of the school.

Suddenly there was a flash of multicolored lights and the girls found themselves isn't a very large room.

"What. Just. Happened?" Lyn said aloud before succumbing to her nervous antics, talking faster and faster until someone calmed her down,"Well of course you don't know! We were just teleported to, uh, somewhere which was caused by who knows what and what if this is the future?! OMGOMGOMG-"

"Lyn?" Annie asked, trying to get her attention.

"OMGOMG! Wghat if we are being abducted by aliens? What if-"

"LYN?!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're not alone." Annie then pointed a shaking finger towards several figures watching them silently.

"Ohhhh Shit-taki-mushrooms" Lyn said in a I-got-caught voice, "Hold on," She looked around then turned back to Annie, her face displaying a look of terror and confusion, "I think we're in the Whatchtower. That must mean," Turning back towards the figures she said in a very freaked out voice, "You're Nightwing, _The_ Nightwing, formerly Robin, son of Batman, ward of Bruce Wayne, Richard John Grayson. That Nightwing?!"

"No, he's the _other_ Nightwing," Annie said, "Of course he's that Nightwing! But then - is that _Artemis_?!"

"Artemis Lian Crock, I don't know your whole backstory but I know that you are sister to Jade Nguyen and daughter to Lawrence and Paula Crock, was previously the girlfriend to Kid Flash, also known as Wallace Rudolph West, Again I never really knew his backstory but I know that he retired along with Artemis some time ago I think." Lyn states, not missing a beat. She looks around the room again seeing a character she would never expect to see, " _Wally_?! Hold up, when is this?"

"You have no idea what that sounds like to us, more accurately, _them_." Annie said casually, as though this happened every day.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Dick? Mind telling us if the Reach is invading? Because if so, we can help with them. Big time."

"Dude. Imagine them right now. We come through this portal thing, know who everyone is, and you're asking if the reach is invading? What is up with you?"

"If the Reach is invading we can we can help Wally. Do you know how much this would mean to them all? If we can save Wally," She turned back towards the group, "We could save a whole lot of people from devastation."

" _Who the heck are you?_ " Pretty much everyone excep Nightwing chorused.

"Um… Forgive the lack of introductions. I'm Lyn Diane McClith and my friend here is Annie Roslin Slater. I don't think you should bother on your intros. We already know yor hero names and your civvies. Well, most of them anyway. How do we know so much about you? Well, see… Where we come from," Lyn held up her tablet, which was still playing Young Justice, "You're just a cartoon."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, we're not to be trusted? We know all this stuff about you and we're only kids! What would we have against you?"

"Lyn, I'm fairly certain that's the exact reason we're here. We show up out of nowhere, know almost everything about them, and we ask the to trust us. What does that sound like to you?"

"It sounds like we are trying to help them! Wait," Turning back to a camera on the wall Lyn shouts at it, "Have M'gann read Annie's mind!"

"Why my mind? Why not your mind? It's your idea!"

"We both know that my mind is a dark place, I don't think it would be good for her to see my mind."

Sighing, Annie joined in on the plea, " Yes, you can read my mind. Just, please? Will you let us out?"

The door opened behind them and, turning around, they saw Miss Martian, Nightwing, Artemis, and Kid Flash. "If we read your mind and find out that you Aren't who you say you are, then you will face the consequences. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Nightwing sir," Lyn says jokingly before bursting into laughter. She took one deep breath and gained a stony poker face.

"Alright. Lyn, we wish to read your mind first."

"Did you not hear us? You can't go on my mind!"

"Which is precisely why they're going in your mind!" Turning to face Lyn, Annie continued, "Think about it! We're trying not to get them to go in your mind! It just makes it sound like you're hiding something!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for trying to protect them!" Her voice becoming suddenly calm, she said, "Annie, you know how I wish I could let someone in but you know that I just _can't_." Turning to the four she said two words in a quiet voice that sent chills down the backs of anybody that heard, " _I can't_ "

"Let me. Just read my mind. _Please_."

"No."

And with that, they all entered Lyn's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! A load has been goingmon for me so, yeah. Anyway, this is not what my mind is acctually like! Not at all! My mind is described as a fun house! Hope I'll update soon! -Lyn**

 **P.S. Sorry about no AN last chaptee! Forgot!**

* * *

Annie, M'gann, Nightwing, Artemis, and Wally opened their eyes. Everybody, save Annie, instantly huddled together.

The sky was a dark red, with ashen gray clouds scattered here and there. They were surrounded by a forest, only the trees were all dead, burned, as if there had been a fire. The ground was hard packed dirt with clumps of weeds grouped near the trees. Ravens, black as night, were perched on the tree branches, red eyes shining like rubies in the dark, boring into the skin of the trespassers. In short, the place was nothing short of living heck.

"She did warn you," Annie sighed before heading out into the forest, "Come on. You guys don't want the ravens to get you, right?"

"Where are we going?" Wally asked after them walking for about fifteen minutes.

"Actually, " Annie said, stepping into another clearing, "We're here."

It was exactly the same as the first, save a smooth, round stone about the size of a large plate in the center. Annie walked toward it.

Upon closer inspection, the stone held an inscription.

" _Tapus ka na?_ " Artemis read, "What's that supposed to mean? Dick?"

"I know a hundred languages and this isn't one of them. Sorry"

"It says,, 'Are you done?' It's in Walri, Lyn's sort of native language." Annie said, turing back to the stone she said, "Yes, we are done."

"Then why are you here?" Everyone turned around. Standing there was Lyn. Only, she wasn't Lyn. Wearing a blood red, satin dress with loose sleeves and a skirt that went down to her heels. Red sandals decorated with orange jewels were on her feet. "I don't welcome other people. Leave."

Then, everyone's veiws went black.


End file.
